Bully 2 and a Half Cha 1: Rivaled Allies
by SparkyLewis949
Summary: Charlie Faye, a 14 year old bisexual furry, is new to Bullworth academy, and he soon allies with two well-known students at the school.


I walk out of my father's car as Dad rolls his window down. "Have fun Charlie. See you soon." He says to me, with tears in his eyes. He smiles the same smile he had when I was younger. I smile back as dad drives off. "You better…" I say to myself to his comment. I wasn't mad at him. I was more angered over the fact that my father was being sent to jail for a crime he didn't commit. Since Mom died he was my only protection. He was probably my only friend. Other kids thought I was strange, all because of me being a furry. I walk into the school grounds, and the other students start to stare at me. It was most likely because of the gigantic tail hanging out of the back of my jeans. It was made to resemble a fox tail, but it was grey. I don't think they even noticed my ears. I looked over at the Boy's Dorm, and accidently stumble into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I look down, and a boy with a Bullworth vest and pink sleeves. "I should watch where I'm going." I help him up, and say, "I'm Charlie." He looks at me, and says "I'm Petey." He says to me. I look in his eyes, and something about him draws me. Yes, I'm bisexual but whatever. Like I care what others think. "I should get going…" Petey says to me, and walks off, nervously. I decide to wander the school. This is where I meet my allies and enemies.

I look up at the giant bull statue. He was the school mascot. I look past the bully, and see a large building. "Is that the library?" I say to myself. I walk in front of the "library" and see a bunch of boys wearing Aquaberry sweaters. They look over at my tail and snicker at me. "Oh I love how some people know what suits them best," One of the boys, who was blonde, said. "Even if it won't ever outmatch us." He said, snickering. I scowled at him. "Well at least I'm not an inbred scumbag!" I retaliate. "Get along little doggy," He said. "Go shave yourself!" I stalked off, and ran to the parking lot. I overhear two boys, a blonde boy with a white shirt and blemishes on his forehead and a boy with a black leather jacket and an earring, talking. "Hey, I dare you to ride around Bullworth using Dr. Watts' bike." The boy in the leather jacket laughed at this remark. "Dude, you being serious? You know even me or the other greasers couldn't even fix it!" The blonde boy gets out a bike with only one pedal and is very rundown itself. The boy got on the bike and started pedaling. "How much you paying, Trent?" The leather jacket boy said, looking behind him only once he arrived near the tunnel to Billy Crane's Carnival. I had followed them to see what would happen. The leather jacket boy didn't even see the car whip around the corner.

"Dude, look out!" I shout, pulling him off of the bike. The bike gets hit by the car, and the car stops almost immediately. The boy with the leather jacket looked down at me, since he was much taller than me or anyone else I had met (like Petey). "You... you saved me." He said to me. He smiled, and shook my hand. "I'm Johnny." he said. I shook it back. "Charlie Faye." He chuckled. "Are you new here at Bullworth?" He asked me. "Yeah, I just got here. Hey, I have just one question." He responded me almost instantly. "Go on." I cleared my throat because it had gotten dry. "Do you know those kids by the library? The ones wearing Aquaberry?" Johnny laughed at what I had said. "That isn't the library, Faye. That is Harrington House, and I know the kids you're talking about. Those are the preps. We have a major rivalry against them." He told me as we walked back to the school. I looked back at him. "Well, I guess I have one against them too." I told them. When we walked back to the Autoshop, another boy wearing a leather jacket ran up. "Johnny, I found some files in Crabblesitch's desk! There is a group of new kids coming to the school!" Johnny took the file, responding to the boy. "Nice job, Peanut! Do you know what these kids are like?" Peanut looked over at me and Johnny. "Only their names, genders, and some new factions may form. Half of them are furries, and the others are psychotic." Peanut said. "Furries?" I say to Johnny. "That means you can start your own faction, Faye," Johnny said to me. "And if you do, your faction and our faction are allies. We fight for each other or with each other. Understood?" He said to me. I nodded yes. This will be one hell of a ride.

There were 8 furry kids: Oliver Miller, a 17 year old male who wears a dog snout mask, Kylie Robinson, a 13 year old female who has a pony tail and a literal pony tail, Tanner Moray, a 16 year old male who has the teeth of a big cat, Buddy Clark, a 13 year old male who has a raccoon tail and mask and is my second-in-command, Jack Hunter, a 16 year old male who wears homemade bull horns and a nose piercing, Sparky Lewis, a 14 year old male and my other second-in-command who wore a full dog suit, Kaine Rodriguez, a 18 year old male who has a snow leopard costume, and Jordan Thatcher, a 15 year old male who is as agile as a squirrel. The other kids had made their own faction too, and they called themselves psychotics. I didn't know much about them, except that their leader was named Denny Osbourne, who had been sent to 3 different asylums, not including Happy Volts. When I first encountered the Psychotics on my way to see Johnny I knew that trouble was brewing. Boy was I right.

"Wait, so what did your dad do?" Johnny asked me as we hung out in an abandoned store in New Coventry. "You mean what he DIDN'T do." Petey said. "Yeah, right." I looked at both of them. "He was accused of murdering a man by the name of Ethan Johnson. His body was found in the In-and-Out Motel, and until more evidence can be found against this, my dad will face jail time until he is proven innocent." I replied to them. "Then why don't we prove he's innocent? I hear strange noises outside of the motel when I'm there, if we can get pictures we can prove he's innocent. I know it will work. I've used this method before." Johnny said to me. "I'm afraid there is too much to worry about at the moment." Petey looked at me. "Knowing your father is in jail is just too much for a 14 year old." He said to me, and I nodded. "We should get out of here. I sense trouble." I said, and as if my sense was a sign, Bif Taylor and Derby Harrington greeted us as we walked out and got onto the bikes.

"Oh, I'm glad to see doggy found himself a home. Too bad it's in a dump of an area like this." Bif said, and Derby snickered. Johnny had given me a past yearbook with each student's name. "Back off, you cousin-daters." Petey retaliated, unlike his usually quiet nature. "Lighten up, Pete. I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation with him before he gets sent to the pound." Johnny stepped up to Bif. "Inmate or not, we don't want to talk to rich inbreds." He retaliated. "You'll be sorry." Derby said, pedaling off with Bif behind him. "Let's get out of here before things get ugly." Johnny said, and we pedaled off.

It seemed like I was spending more time with Johnny and Petey than my actual clique. It wasn't like I was missing much. We still talked with each other, and they helped with stuff, but I was one of those kids who would hang around their best friends more and more. But as I hung out with them more, I felt a strange drawing to Petey. I mean, he was the first person to not stare at me when I first came. I don't know. All I know at this point is that trouble was brewing, and we have one hell of a fight coming up.


End file.
